Outcast
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT SEQUEL TO IT'S UP TO ME. A Koopa learns that after turning a new leaf, fitting in will be hard. Koopa's P.O.V. Read and review!


**A/N: SEQUEL TIME!**

**This is the sequel to It's Up To Me, My Luigi fanfic, in which a Koopa went against Bowser to help Luigi. This is basically his attempts to fit in with the people of ****Mushroom****Kingdom****. This fanfic is dark-based, but nothing too bad. **

**I didn't want to lose the genre of the Mario Brother's show/game, so it'll probably be PG at the very most.**

**Basic Information for you all:**

**Title: Outcast**

**Author: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**Rating:**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO IT'S UP TO ME. ONE SHOT. A Koopa who's turned a new leaf and his attempts to fit in with the people of ****Mushroom****Kingdom**** and live peacefully despite what he is. Koopa's P.O.V.**

**Here it is….Enjoy!**

**I I I**

**Outcast**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**I I I**

_Everything changes. I wasn't good enough for Bowser, so he took my life into his evil claws, molding and shaping me into something I didn't want to be…Something no better then himself._

_Despite my ways, I tried my best to follow his order. Constantly being criticized and told I was nothing. For such a gentle disposition, it was very hard on me._

_The only smile I had ever seen on his face was one of malice. But he was my king, and I had to follow as he said. Living on with him, I saw many lose their lives to this "freedom fighter" named Mario, and I wondered if he'd free me, like all of the other captives who had fallen victim to Bowser._

_But what would it matter?_

_My death was no better then any of the other Koopas, for that it what I was. _

_I remember it well. Every time we marched through a village before victory, how the people would stare and give defiant or fearful faces. A Koopa usually meant a sign of Boswer, and we were generally not wanted anywhere._

_Not all of us are bad, just like not all humans are bad._

_All Koopa have their own minds and think differently…_

_Then again all that surrounds us is our bad name, or perhaps I was meant to be born something else._

_When I met Luigi, I thought I'd be free from Bowser's oppression forever. That dream remained so close to becoming a reality…_

_Until I went to __Mushroom__Kingdom__ The people there were too busy partying to notice me, and the ones who did stared at me like I was diseased. I never felt so alone in my life._

_I had helped him, and all I got was the bad end of the deal. Peach had told everyone not to fear me, but I know you can't get over it that easily. _

_I don't blame them for it, nor do I blame Luigi or Yoshi. _

_I guess a long time ago, I had accepted the fact that I'd never be happy._

_During the party, it didn't seem that bad. I guess because everyone was too busy idolizing Luigi to notice. It's truly a shame, even amongst my own kind I was under looked, but now there's added loneliness to it. I was the only Koopa in __Mushroom__Kingdom_

_Soon after the party, things didn't get any better. I still received those stars and wore the same sad look in my eyes. It seemed I was looking to the ground more then the skies, no matter how pretty they were._

_I hated Bowser for what he'd done, and these people seem to talk of him as something evil, but can they really be any different for hating something because it is what it is._

_He ripped my life apart, but they are only making the hole bigger._

_I guess I should be glad for friends like Mario, Toad, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach. I've turned a new leaf, and people will just have to see that. I'll show them that not all Koopas are bad things._

_We don't have to be feared, we can be friends too…_

_I think sleep is my only best time. In sleep I can at least live in the delusion that they all trust me. Live in the delusion that they wear smiles on their faces and accept me as a hero as well._

_But that's too Utopic, right?_

_Why brighten what's been dulled and will be dulled forever?_

_But I can shine too, right?_

_Just like Luigi and Yoshi said…Shine together!_

_Then why does it seem like I'm the only one not shining?_

_I tried helping around the Kingdom, but everyone still gave me those looks. Everyone but one little kid. That one little kid's name was Riz. He was the one to accept me as a friend._

_Imagine if everything had the innocence of a child. _

_It would be nice, but I don't look forward to it happening._

_I made my first real friend aside from the ones that I've already had. It makes me feel an actual happiness inside, like my life has been uplifted in some sort of magical way._

_I guess when you feel like you're the only one, when you find someone who understands you is when you can truly appreciate things for how they are._

_This is something special people like Luigi and Mario could never understand. They already have it: the adoration, the love and acceptance of others, they are oblivious to what it could be like._

_This is why I think that Princess Peach understands me. Every time she's abducted by Bowser, she's reminded of what she doesn't have._

_It'll be a long way down before I get people to trust and accept me for what I am, but I'm glad that I have people like Peach to fall back on._

_I'm glad to have met them and finally gotten free from the life I once hated._

_At least here I know that I'll never have to go back to Bowser again. With that thought put behind me, I know I can accomplish anything that I set ahead for myself._

_I'll make friends, just you wait and see!_

**THE END**

**A/N: Did you like it? This is what I feel all Koopa think. I guess I like to think of them differently other then mindless slaves of Bowser. **

**Anyway did you like it? Hate it? Felt it was so-so? Please give me a review and tell me about it!**

**All reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
